The Alzheimer's Disease Center (ADC) will be a separately identified entity composed of those individuals and resources at the University of Kansas Medical Center and its affiliates that are devoted to care, education, and research in Alzheimer's Disease (AD) and related subjects. The ADC's purpose will be to encourage, abet, support, assist, and accomplish research which will contribute to understanding of the prevalence, cause, prevention and treatment of AD. The ADC will be organized around the four center cores which will be provided by this grant and will include activities and structures currently devoted to AD and related subjects. The ADC Associates will include those individuals responsible for each of the center cores as well as investigators involved in research on AD and related problems as well as others contributing material and intellectual resources. The Associates will be members of the faculties of the University of Kansas Medical Center, the Lawrence Campus of the University and affiliated institutions and agencies, particularly those providing clinical and community service. The organization and governance of the ADC will be described in the section that describes the Administrative Core. The Key Personnel and Associates are listed in the following pages.